


The Pesky Neighbor

by aredolent



Series: Neighbor Reconciliation [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, bobby likes junhoes dog more than junhoe, bobby ruins the day, but then he saves it, junhoe gets annoyed easily, junhoe swears he isnt cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredolent/pseuds/aredolent
Summary: Bobby keeps ordering things online. Junhoe is the one who keeps receiving them. One day Junhoe’s had enough of the awkward encounters with the postman caused by Bobby’s incorrect delivery address.





	The Pesky Neighbor

The vexing buzzing of Junhoe’s phone went off loud enough for Junhoe to groan, willing himself to reach down his hand and blindly search for the source of the noise somewhere under his bed. 

He felt around the floor for a few seconds before he finally grabbed it, hauling himself up onto his elbows to look at the lit up screen in his hand. An incoming call from Donghyuk. 

Sighing, he rubbed his palm over his face, irritated. “What?!”

Sound of heavy breathing, seemed like Donghyuk was on his way to somewhere. Or running. “Did you just wake up?” Voice too loud for Junhoe’s ears, which were used to the wonderful silence in his bedroom. 

“ _You_ woke me up. What do you want?” Junhoe grumbled in his raspy, sleepy voice. His head dropped back down, burying his face right into his soft pillow. 

“It’s 11 o’clock. You should’ve been up hours ago working on your entry for the photography class. Isn’t Monday your deadline?” Donghyuk almost yelled over the traffic he was walking through, a sound of sipping right after he finished his sentence. His morning Cafe Latte with extra sugar for his sweet tooth, probably. 

It took a few seconds for Junhoe’s brain to register what his friend said, and when it finally did, red sirens went off in his head. 

As if stung by a bee, he shot up in his bed so quickly he got dizzy. “Fuck!” He whispered, jumping out of his bed to move the curtains. The sunlight shone right into his face so blindingly he squinted, eyebrows furrowing and top lip tugging upwards in a disgruntled manner. 

The sun had been up for a long time now, the city already on its feet. People hurrying to work or lunch breaks, taking walks or simply going out for coffee. 

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck!” Each word filled Junhoe’s voice with more panic. “Fuck, Donghyuk, I missed it!”

“Figured.” His friend sounded discouraged. “You always leave important things for last minute and then this happens. You’re such an idiot.”

Donghyuk’s lecturing probably wasn’t meant to rile Junhoe up because he knew his best friend only meant best, but having in mind Junhoe was just rudely woken up, stressed and still sleepy, his patience was running thin. 

Or _thinner_. Since he’d never been the one with thick perseverance. 

“Hop off my dick. What am I supposed to do?! Why didn’t my alarm go off?” pulling on his hair frustratedly, he walked out of his room and into the compact kitchen. 

“It was probably scared.” Donghyuk took a loud slurp of his drink. “Can’t you try it with the sunset?”

Dirty plates with some leftover dinner from the night prior were all over the counter and Junhoe regretted not cleaning up before he passed out. Rolling his eyes in annoyance at his own self, he quickly grabbed the plates with one hand and threw the leftover food into the trash, dropping the dishes into the sink. 

“No, I can’t try it with the sunset. It has to be dawn.” He sighed, grabbing a clean cup and switching the water on to pour it into the kettle. His lack of attention caused the water to spray all over his clothes, Junhoe yelling and deciding to just leave everything as it is.

If Donghyuk was there right now, Junhoe was sure he’d be commenting on his flared nostrils. 

“You’re being difficult. Sunsets and sunrises are basically the same. Just take a few shots and hand it in.” Donghyuk suggested, audibly tired from all the walking. 

Junhoe leaned on the kitchen wall, not believing how terribly his day was already going. He’s been awake for literally two whole minutes. 

“They’re not the same, I’ve told you like five times. The sunrise is clearer, consists of more brilliant reds and oranges. It’s more alive, not all washed out like the sunsets. I need chaotic beauty, not dull thickness of scattered pale colors.” He whined, wiggling out of his sweatpants to put on a pair of shorts. He was sweating. 

Donghyuk sighed, this time Junhoe being the cause. “Whatever, my class is about to start so I gotta go.” The sound of traffic disappeared and Junhoe thought he could hear Donghyuk’s echoing footsteps. Probably walking through the hallway on campus. “You suck for not having classes on Saturday, by the way. Thanks for leaving me hanging. Anyway, talk to you later.”

Junhoe dropped his phone on his bed and took off his wet shirt, throwing it over a chair so it could dry off. Walked over to his closet to get something else to put on, but he stepped on a small sharp box that he had left on the floor the other day, causing him to jump and tip over. 

“I can’t freaking believe this day.” He cursed out of frustration, grabbing the box and reading the name on it. _Koo Sungjae_. 

It was the third package he had received in the past week, but never ordered. He concluded the person living in Mr. Koo’s apartment was too thickheaded to figure out that the postman is delivering all of their stuff to Junhoe’s apartment, since they never use their own name when they order things online. 

Junhoe sighed. Seriously, what kind of person orders something and puts in the name of their lessor instead of their own?

And of course it just so happened that Junhoe’s last name was Koo as well, conveniently. 

He carried the box over to the other two small boxes and decided he would take them to his neighbor, whom he had decided to firmly dislike because of causing disturbance of his peace, tomorrow. If he’ll be in a good mood. 

Having decided it’s definitely too late to work on his sunrise shots for his arts class, he dragged his heavy legs over to the couch in his small living room. The room smelled of chocolate, but not in a pleasant way. There was a leftover chocolate brownie on the table in front of him which Junhoe had forgotten to put away. 

He grabbed the remote to the tv and pressed the power button, wincing in surprise when electric sparks started scattering from behind the cupboard below. Junhoe carefully walked closer to see what was wrong just to find the cable swimming in water, right next to an upside down purple bowl with _Bbangdaeng_ written on the side in white capital letters. 

“Daengie!!” He yelled to no one in particular, since his puppy was spending the weekend at his parents’ place. She must’ve spilled the water last night before his sister came to pick her up. 

He got up and grabbed some dry sponges to soak in the water, carefully removing the cable to a dry spot. When he finished, he tried to turn on the tv to see if it was working. Thankfully, it was. 

Plopping his butt on the floor, Junhoe rubbed his temples. His day started off going downhill, but now it was crumbling profoundly. Slept in too late, missed the sunrise, splashed water all over himself, stabbed his foot, almost set the living room on fire. There probably wasn’t anything else that could happen to make him more nettled. 

And then he heard the doorbell. 

He was almost positive he looked like he was not in his right mind. Hair a bit greasy and sticking up in all directions, pillowcase imprints still evident on the right side of his face. His eyes were open so wide you could see the entire roundness of his irises. 

Pulling himself up on his feet, he comically stumbled to the front door and opened it. “What!?” 

A blue cap stuck right in his face before the postman picked his head up to look at him. “Mr. Koo? Package.” The man’s voice was monotone, uninterested. He was looking at Junhoe with half lidded eyes. 

Junhoe thought he was probably cursing him out inside of his head because he _has_ had to come to Junhoe’s flat four times now in a span of only a week after all. 

He sighed audibly. “Yeah.” Signed his name. “Thanks.” Took the box. 

“Thank you.” The shorter guy said, tucking his belongings into his big brown fake leather bag that was hanging down from his shoulder. “I hope that’s the last one for a while.” He was trying to be funny. 

“You and me both.” Junhoe managed to choke out and then said goodbye, closing the door as calmly as he could with all of the raging that was happening on the inside. 

Stomping back to the other three boxes, he grabbed them all and exited through the front door, not caring to put shoes on. 

He knew Mr. Koo’s apartment was two floors above him, so he went to the staircase, feet thumping on the marble stairs with each step. 

He knew he would’ve been there quicker if he took the elevator, but he hated elevators. Besides, his anger would’ve calmed down had he been forced to stay still and wait until he got to the right floor. 

Once finally up, he found a door with _Koo_ crossed out with a black sharpie, _Kim_ written under it. So he balled up his fist and banged five times. 

Patience running thin, foot tapping on the cold marble floor impatiently as he switched the boxes from one hand into the other. Few seconds later there was a sound of the door unlocking. 

It opened slowly, a guy with sharp, yet warm and curious eyes appearing in front of Junhoe. His hair was a washed out shade of purple, pushed back and dripping over his exposed shoulders and chest. If Junhoe was slightly taken aback by how young and… attractive? his neighbor was, he didn’t show it. Though he really was expecting an old, lame uncle type of guy. 

“Can I help you?” He asked, voice low and husky. His lips spread into a crooked smile, and if Junhoe wasn’t fuming, he would’ve thought the guy was laughing at him. 

“Are you the one who keeps ordering shit online?” Junhoe’s voice came out booming, echoing through the hallway. 

Purple haired guy’s eyes widened. Good, that meant Junhoe got his I’m-Really-Pissed-Off point across. “Uh, yes?” 

“And I see your last name is Kim, not Koo. So can you tell me why you keep putting the flat owner’s surname on your delivery address?” Junhoe was sure his face was red at this point. 

Purple Hair opened the door a bit wider, stepping outside. “That’s your business because..?” His eyes trailed over the boxes in Junhoe’s arms. Junhoe tried his best to not let his eyes drop below Purple Hair’s shoulders. 

“Because my last name is Koo, and all of your annoying packages are being delivered to me. And I don’t know if you’re slow or something, but I have a very busy life, and I can’t just wait around at home to pick up your orders.” Words fell out of Junhoe’s mouth so quickly he wasn’t sure if Purple Hair caught everything. He pushed the boxes into his arms. “So can you, for the love of God, just start writing down your own name because I’m really tired of having these awkward meetings with the postman who now hates me.”

His arms now empty, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself, so he just let them plop down by his sides and leaned his weight on his left leg, awkwardly staring at Purple Hair. 

His neighbor was standing speechless with all the small boxes in his arms, a bundle of jumbled up words and questionnaires almost graphically visible above his head. “Uh… Yeah, sorry.” He stuttered, finally turning on his speaking switch. “Didn’t mean to make you angry like this.”

“I’m not angry. Not at all, considering I just missed the sun coming up and now I can’t give in my entry for my photography class on time and I almost blew up my tv because my dog spilled water all over the cables and I got drenched in water while trying to make coffee and also stabbed my foot on one of your damn boxes and then the postman came, really strongly suggesting that he absolutely hates my guts for making him deliver things to me every single day, but it’s fine? Seriously, I’m used to my life going to shit! If not me, then who?” Junhoe realized he was letting out all of his anger onto this seemingly terrified stranger, so he started slowly backing away. “Just don’t make me pick up any more of your packages, because they really _might_ end up going through my window.”

As the anger left his body, shame flooded in and Junhoe’s cheeks became bright red. “Anyway, here’s your stuff.” He nodded, shoved his arms in the pockets of his shorts and started walking away. 

Purple hair didn’t get to respond as he just stood there like a cat got his tongue. 

Junhoe jogged back up the staircase and into his apartment, closing the door behind himself and walking into the living room to plop down on his couch. The anger was gone and he felt bad for his stupid, embarrassing outburst. 

His stomach grumbled. It was about noon and Junhoe hadn’t eaten since 6 pm last night, he’d been busy watching Game of Thrones and relaxing his mind with bottles of soju so food had completely slipped off his mind. Come to think of it, maybe hunger was why he was feeling extra sensitive today. 

He jumped to his feet, deciding to push Purple Hair out of his mind for now. He would probably have to go back and apologize sometime, but right now he needed to grab something to eat. 

Quickly washing his face and brushing his teeth, he got dressed and he was out the door. 

Fast food was often Junhoe’s lunch choice, but he was trying to cut down on the unhealthy. Maybe cooking for himself would’ve been of great help, but he was too busy for that. Definitely not too clumsy or clueless, his schedule was just way too packed. 

So he decided to go into the local takeout restaurant and ordered some bibimbap. Thanked the lady behind the counter with a warm smile, grabbing his bag with lunch in it and walking out. 

It was a very warm day, the weather was pleasant and the sun was brightly shining. People didn’t seem as busy and rushed as they usually did on Saturdays, so Junhoe enjoyed his short walk. He decided to prolong is, going for the park. Fresh air filled his lungs and cleared his head, his mood shifting from annoyed to content. 

By the time he got back to his apartment complex, he was feeling much better. It’d been about two hours since he’d left home and he was getting seriously hungry. 

“Go say hi to him!” He heard a voice behind his back so he turned around, seeing his neighbors. Ms. Park with her three year old daughter Doyeon. She was wearing a pink floaty dress with matching shoes, a pretty bow on a headband on her head. Junhoe thought it was adorable. 

“Hi, Ms. Park!” He greeted, then switching his eyes to the little shy girl in front of her mother. “Hello, Doyeon.”

Doyeon had always been shy around Junhoe, so he’d never really heard her talk. But every time she would see him, she would give him the happiest, joyful grin. 

With her mom encouragingly tapping her on the back, Doyeon’s lips spread into a wide smile as she started running towards Junhoe. 

He crouched down on the ground and spread his arms, catching the little girl as she gave him a tight hug. “Hi, how are you?” He asked again, smiling widely as Doyeon took the headband off her head and attempted to put it on Junhoe. 

Ms. Park laughed in front of them, a warm smile on her face. She’d already told Junhoe he was like an older brother to Doyeon, or at least Doyeon felt like he was. 

Doyeon pointed at Junhoe’s lunch bag with her tiny hand, still smiling. 

“This? It’s my lunch. I’m going to eat bibimbap.” Junhoe explained as he looked at Doyeon. “Do you like bibimbap?”

Doyeon shook her head no, making Junhoe laugh. He stood up, still smiling. 

“You do like bibimbap.” Ms. Park leaned forwards to her daughter, brushing her hair with her fingers. “Remember, we had it yesterday. You ate an entire plate, like a grown up girl!”

Doyeon then started nodding, putting her arms up for Junhoe to lift her up. Instead, Ms. Park took her in her arms. “Come on, Junhoe has to go home to eat his lunch. And your dad told me he got you some new crayons, so we have to go try them out!” She said and Doyeon’s smile immediately vanished. “Don’t be sad, Junhoe has to eat so he can grow even bigger just like you!”

“I don’t have anything to do tomorrow, so maybe you can show me some of your drawings. I can bring Bbangdaengie too. What do you say, Doyeon?” Junhoe patted her head gently and the little girl nodded. 

They said their goodbyes and Junhoe was about to enter his building when he heard his phone buzzing. His sister texted him to meet her by the cafe in 5 minutes because she had a sudden business event. She needed Junhoe to pick up Bbangdaeng. 

Junhoe sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to have a peaceful day after all. Then again, he could’ve got that from the way his day had started in the first place. 

He quickly picked up his puppy and then finally walked back home, ready to dig into his lunch. 

Few minutes later, stomach full, mood getting better, he decided he should wash the dishes and clean up a bit. He got to work, rubbing the plates spotless, carefully wiping every item because he knew he was prone to dropping and breaking everything. 

After the dishes were done, he walked around the apartment with a big plastic bag and started collecting all sorts of trash; candy wrappers, empty chips bags, empty bottles of water or alcohol. Subconsciously he thought his apartment looked like the aftermath of a terrible party, and he cursed himself for letting it get this dirty. 

He took out the trash, throwing everything in its designed place, and then grabbed the vacuum. He cleaned up his room first, then the hallway, and then he went into the living room. Bbangdaeng was walking around the vacuum the entire time, sometimes growling at it but mostly curiously observing whatever Junhoe was doing. 

He moved the couch and the table to be able to vacuum under it, proud of how thorough he was being. He was about to vacuum behind the armchair when he saw the biggest bug on the wall and immediately jumped three feet back, letting out a surprised cry. 

Bbangdaeng barked at his surprise too, confused. 

Junhoe turned off the vacuum and looked at the bug as closely as he had the guts to. Its wings were at least three inches long and Junhoe would be lying if he said he wasn’t absolutely disgusted and terrified. 

It’s not that he was necessarily _scared_ of bugs. It was just that back when he was a kid one of them got all up in his face and he almost _swallowed_ it because of how panicked he was. Ever since that he’s been traumatized. 

So he did what any normal, twenty one year old guy would do. He stood at a great distance and stared at it, making sure it wasn’t moving. 

He jogged to his room and grabbed the thickest notebook he could find and carefully walked back to the spot the bug was at. He tried to smack it, but the bug moved, making him wince. 

“Daengie, you get it.” He told Bbangdaeng, pointing at the bug as if his puppy was a professional in pest control. 

Obviously she did nothing, instead got bored and walked away, leaving Junhoe alone in his nightmare. 

He sat down on his couch, a laugh threatening to spill from his lips as he realized how immature he was being. He was scared of a _bug_. A bug, a small, not so small, bug that can’t harm him in any way except flying right into his mouth. 

He shivered. 

His eyes averted to the vacuum, an idea popping up in his mind. He grabbed it, turning it on and carefully walking closer to the wall. Unfortunately, that seemed to only make things worse as the huge moth started flying around frantically, making Junhoe bolt out of his living room and into the hallway. 

He turned around just to see it flying through the same door so he panicked, opening the entrance door to his apartment and running out, slamming it shut behind him as he backed away. He walked into someone. 

“Woah.” Turned around to see Purple Hair, surprise written all over his face. “Everything okay?”

His hair was now dry and frizzy, falling down by the sides of the guy’s face. It looked soft. This time he also had a shirt on. 

“What are you doing here?” Junhoe wondered when his breathing had fastened. Maybe just now when he sprinted out of his house because of an insect. 

Purple Hair scratched his head. “I wanted to apologize–“

“It’s fine. I got up on the wrong side of the bed, so I was in a bad mood.” Junhoe nodded profusely, trying to act normal. “In fact, I’ll give you plus neighbor points if you help me?”

The guy’s eyes squinted, not understanding what Junhoe meant. He smiled, two crooked front teeth peeking out and for somehow Junhoe was suddenly aware of his heart beating in his chest. “Help you with what?”

Junhoe took a silent breath, realizing how embarrassing this would be. “There’s a ten inch moth in my house and I don’t know what to do.”

“Ten inches? Are you sure it’s not a bird?!” Purple Hair’s laugh was grumbly and low, contagious enough for Junhoe’s lips to spread into a smile. “Sure, I’ll help.”

“Thank you! Thanks.” Junhoe walked behind him, squeezed Purple Hair’s shoulders and lightly pushed him towards the door. “Okay, go. Oh, also, I have a dog. She probably won’t care that there’s a stranger in our house because she hates me, so you don’t have to worry.”

“Are you not going in?” Purple Hair asked over his shoulder. 

“I’ll just wait out here.”

The boy laughed again, nodding and then finally entering through the door. Junhoe waited outside for a while, listening if Bbangdaeng would start barking and going off, but everything was quiet.

Tapped his foot on the floor for a couple of minutes before the door opened, Purple Hair smiling widely with Bbangdaeng in his arms trying to lick his face. 

“All done. This puppy is adorable.” He said, grinning at Daengie. 

Junhoe wasn’t surprised at how friendly she was with Purple Hair, since she was the type to love literally anyone that came her way. He walked into the house and thanked his neighbor. “Did you kill it?”

“No, I opened your window and it flew out.” He explained, setting Bbangdaeng back down. 

“Ah, thank you.” Junhoe leaned his palm on the wall next to him, sighing in relief. “Can you tell me your name so I can stop calling you Purple Hair in my head?”

He mentally slapped himself, cursing his non existent brain to mouth filter. 

Purple Hair laughed wholeheartedly, his eyes sparkling. “I’m Bobby.”

Junhoe felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Okay, well, thanks Bobby. I’m Junhoe.”

“Nice to finally properly meet you.” Bobby offered Junhoe his hand and Junhoe took it. 

Then they stood in front of each other for a few seconds, both of them lost for words. Junhoe’s brain had so many things he wanted to get out but couldn’t decide which one would be right at that moment. 

They looked at each other and both smiled sheepishly. 

Bobby cleared his throat. “Uh, so I just came to apologize for troubling you with my orders. That’s all, so I’ll go.” The laugh he let out sounded shy, embarrassed. 

For an unknown reason, Junhoe panicked. “Uh, do you want some coffee? Watch a movie? Something to eat?” His voice came out booming yet again. 

_Watch a movie?_ He needed to tape his own mouth. Not metaphorically. 

Bobby’s sharp eyes became round as he was taken aback. Junhoe thought it was cute. “Sure. Coffee sounds great.”

Junhoe felt relieved, mostly because he realized his fridge was basically empty and he wouldn’t have any proper food to offer. He did have some snacks though, which he spilled out into a bowl and put in the middle of the table for Bobby to munch on. 

His own suggestion about Bobby staying a bit longer took him by surprise, but he was in a really good mood now. If you can’t project your good mood on others, then what’s the point?

That was just Junhoe making excuses, though. He did want to relax a little and have fun, and Bobby seemed like a fun guy. 

After he made their coffees, they both sat on the couch in his living room, Bbangdaeng in Bobby’s lap yet again. She seemed to like him a bit too much. Definitely more than Junhoe. 

Taking a handful of chips, Junhoe got comfortable on his couch. “I was planning on apologizing to you, actually. It wasn’t your fault my day was going to shit and I took it out on you. So I’m sorry.”

Bobby waved his hand. “No, it’s okay. I guess we’re both to blame, kind of.” He patted Daengie’s head but she dodged it, biting Bobby’s finger playfully. Bobby seemed unfazed. “I did think you were going to deck me in the face at one point, though. That or start crying. You looked pretty upset.”

Junhoe felt his cheeks heat up. Maybe from embarrassment, or maybe because Bobby was more and more appealing the more Junhoe was looking at him. “Everything went downhill so fast this morning, I guess so did my mood.”

“You mentioned something about your photography class entry?” Bobby asked, looking at Junhoe with his sharp, dark eyes. 

There was something about him that made him look intimidating and sexy, but also cute and sweet at the same time. His physique was definitely in good shape, Junhoe would know even if he hadn’t seen the guy shirtless a few hours ago. But past all the muscular features, Bobby’s eyes radiated warmth. It was a perfect mix. 

Realizing he’s staring at Bobby with a blank face, Junhoe blinked a few times. “Uh, yeah. I was supposed to get up early to take some shots of the sunrise, but I slept in. My deadline’s in two days.” He scratched his head, a nervous feeling in his stomach reappearing as he remembered his assignment.

“Oh.” Bobby’s plump lips formed a small _O_. “So you take photography?”

“Dance is my major. Actually, I’m doing the worst in photography. That’s why I need some sick shots to get some bonus points with my professor.” Junhoe’s top lip was tugged upwards in a frown as he leaned his head on the palm of his hand. 

Bobby smiled, trying to maneuver Bbangdaeng as she started climbing up his chest. “Dance? That sounds awesome. You have to show me sometime.”

Junhoe felt his heart drop to his stomach at the mere thought of dancing in front of Bobby. “Oh, no, I suck. Barely passing.” His head was moving up and down furiously. “Seriously. It’s bad. I’m sparing you.”

“For a guy whose major is dance and who has three Michael Jackson posters in his room, I don’t think you’re bad at all.” Bobby smirked. 

Junhoe’s eyes widened. Bobby probably saw his room while he was searching for that damn bug. “What do you major in? Or are you already done with school?” Junhoe attempted to change the subject, knowing his face would get significantly redder had he kept thinking about Bobby’s eyes on him while he’s dancing. 

“Music is my major. Don’t ask me to sing, though. I’m much better in the composing area.” 

“You’ll have to show me some of the songs you’ve composed, then.” Junhoe replied, using Bobby’s words against him. 

Bobby’s eyes disappeared behind his smile. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” 

Junhoe’s spit got caught in his throat as he started laughing, putting his small green bowl of chips back on the table. They spent about fifteen minutes talking about why each of them chose the major they’re taking. 

Bobby learned how passionate Junhoe’s been about dancing ever since he was six, and Junhoe learned how hardworking and creative Bobby was in composing. He also found out Bobby had a part time job in a small fast food restaurant downtown, five minutes away from the library Junhoe spent most of his weekdays in, studying for his exams, working on his projects, or just fooling around with Donghyuk. 

Their conversation flowed endlessly, neither of them shutting up for one minute. Bobby was such an interesting person with such a unique personality, Junhoe found himself enjoying his stories and outlooks on certain things. 

Currently Junhoe was on his second bowl of chips while he watched as Bbangdaeng laid on her back in Bobby’s lap, wiggling her legs and still trying to bite Bobby’s hand. 

“Daengie likes everyone, but I think she may have fallen in love with you.” Junhoe’s face turned into a grimace of disapproval. 

“Maybe she just likes the attention.” Bobby’s laugh was too contagious for Junhoe to maintain his fake cold facade. 

His eyes widened in offense. “Hey, I give her attention. She steals all of my attention! She’s a brat.”

“She’s the fluffiest brat in the world, aren’t you?” Bobby looked at Bbangdaeng as he started playfully tickling her belly, his voice high pitched. 

Junhoe cringed. “Please stop.” He laughed, looking away. Bobby was too charming, friendly with his dog, came over just to apologize, he’s too attractive for Junhoe’s own good… If his crush interests were a pickle, Junhoe was falling damn far into a pickle right now. 

He felt Bobby’s eyes on him so he turned his head, smiling from the awkward feeling in his stomach. 

“I don’t want to sound creepy, but you have a really cute nose.” Bobby’s words left Junhoe at a loss for words, his cheeks burning from how flustered it got him. 

“You have ripped abs.” Junhoe’s stupid mouth moved before he could stop himself, automatically speaking what had crossed his mind as he remembered Bobby opening his door without a shirt on. 

This time Bobby looked a bit surprised. “Didn’t realize you were checking me out.”

“It was kind of impossible not to when it was right in my face.” Junhoe pressed his lips together in an attempt to stop himself from blabbing anything else. 

Bobby smirked. “Fair enough.” He kept his eyes on Junhoe for a while, smiling warmly. It looked like he was thinking about something. 

Junhoe had never been particularly good at dealing with silences between his conversations with other people, so he averted his eyes away from Bobby’s, nodding to himself awkwardly as if he was jamming out to non existent music. 

“Do you wanna go grab coffee sometime?” He heard Bobby ask and his stomach got that dropping feeling. Bobby put Bbangdaeng on the floor and she curled up into a ball, exhausted from all the playing. 

“We’re having coffee right now.” Junhoe’s head snapped towards Bobby, eyes wide. Probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Bobby looked down, biting the inside of his bottom lip. “I’m kinda trying to ask you out.”

 _I know._ Junhoe thought. He panicked, it’s what he always does. He thinks way too much and ends up either saying something stupid or not saying anything at all. 

“You want to take me out?” He asked, already sensing the wave of sweat washing over him. “Why?”

Bobby took a sip of his coffee, setting it back on the table afterwards. “I need an excuse to look at your smile more.”

 _How fucking cheesy._ Junhoe hated cheesy stuff, but what he hated even more was the stupid butterflies that erupted in his belly as soon as Bobby said that. “Oh, come on. You can’t just say that and expect me to be able to decline.”

Bobby grinned so big, Junhoe could see all of his teeth. He looked very childlike. “Because I don’t want you to decline.”

“Okay, sure.” Finally blocking out his intruding overthinking thoughts, Junhoe gave in. 

The smile that came his way was enticing, captivating enough for Junhoe to gawk speechlessly before reflecting it with his own. 

Bobby clapped his hands together in satisfaction and stood up. “Amazing. I should probably leave now so... I’ll go!” He then crouched back down next to Bbangdaeng and petted her back gently. 

Junhoe almost jumped off his couch. “Wait! But, you don’t have to- I mean,” He stumbled over his words, wondering where he was even trying to go with this in the first place. “Uh-“

Bobby’s eyebrows curled up in question and surprise. 

“We could… maybe watch something. A movie, or a show, or something. I mean, if you’re not busy or if you want to. If you can’t that’s fine.” At this point Junhoe was so startled by his sudden rush of confidence that he couldn’t look Bobby in the eye.

He wondered if he was being creepy, or even pushy, since they literally _just_ met. 

He didn’t know why he got the urge to ask Bobby to stay longer, he’d never done that with anyone. He is a talkative person, but he’s never been the one to initiate anything further than friendship. So his actions surprised him, wondering if Bobby thought his intentions were weird. 

But to Junhoe’s surprise Bobby just hopped back onto Junhoe’s couch. “That sounds awesome, actually. I’m always down for a good movie.” He smiled. “You never know, that moth may come back and there’s going to be no one to save you from it. I just didn’t want to be a bother. Thought maybe you had something planned.”

“I do now.” Junhoe bit the inside of his lips in order to hold back his smile. “You can find whatever you want to watch on Netflix, I’ll go order something to eat because I’m starving. What do you want?”

“You don’t have to do that.” Bobby waved both of his hands comically. 

“It’s fine. Good old pizza?” Picking up his phone, Junhoe watched as Bobby nodded his head in agreement. 

After he ordered the food they both sat down on the couch, ready to watch whatever Bobby’s chosen. Junhoe brought a blanket in case either of them needed it, though he doubted Bobby would get cold with Bbangdaeng yet again lying in his lap. 

“Okay, all ready.” Junhoe said as Bobby clicked play, setting the remote on the table and then getting comfortable on two large pillows behind him. Bbangdaeng had her chin on Bobby’s stomach and Junhoe got jealous at how content she looked. 

The intro to the movie started with a chilling melody and a child telling a creepy story, and it didn’t take long for Junhoe to realize it’s a horror movie. 

“What’s the name of this?” He asked. 

Bobby’s nose scrunched up. “I forgot. It’s something about this kid who sees the dead.” 

Junhoe gulped inaudibly. “Oh.”

He _hated_ horror movies. He was too jumpy, he despised jumpscares, he hated seeing all the amazingly edited and painted zombies or demons or whatever else there was. And Bobby was there excitedly grinning at the creepy child that had just appeared on the screen, putting the volume on loud enough for Junhoe to be sure he’d let out a scream if anything too scary happened. 

So Junhoe did what he would do any other time during a horror screening, kept his eyes off the tv. First he was staring right next to it, at the window, observing the lines and texture of his white curtains. 

Then his eyes trailed down to the table in front of him, looking at the remote and counting the buttons on it. 

After he was done recounting them thrice, he looked down into his lap as he played with his fingers. Just in time, the doorbell rang and he jumped up. “Pizza’s here!” He yelled way too excitedly, Bobby reached over the pause the movie. 

Junhoe got the pizzas and sat back down, giving Bobby his box and taking his own, happy to have yet another distraction from the terribly scary movie scene where the little boy just started speaking in a language he’d never learned before. 

However, all of that wasn’t enough for him to be able to completely ignore the dread of the movie, so he discreetly started shifting himself closer to Bobby. It wasn’t him trying to make a move, because he definitely wasn’t put up for that. He was just trying to find some sort of comfort, and Bobby being huge and warm and calm, he seemed like a great choice. And only choice. 

The motion didn’t go unnoticed by Bobby, who glanced at Junhoe from the corner of his eye, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Soon they were only a few inches apart, Junhoe leaning his heels on the table in front of him and pretending to be paying attention. He was way too busy finishing up his pizza though, later putting the empty boxes away after both of them were done. 

The movie was at its peak, sending Junhoe into an internal panic mode. He was doing sort of well throughout this entire thing, he can’t start screaming his head off like a wuss now. 

So he looked to his right where Bbangdaeng was on Bobby’s stomach and reached his hand, gently petting her head and playing with her soft hair. He had his eyes glued to her, determined to keep his mind away from the screaming noises coming from the tv. 

Few seconds later, he felt Bobby’s eyes burning into his temples. “Liking the movie?” He asked, head falling backwards a bit and exposing his Adam’s apple as he gave Junhoe a lazy smirk. 

Junhoe’s hand on Bbangdaeng froze as he slowly looked at Bobby. “Yeah, it’s great.” His smile was anything but assuring. He probably looked like he drank stale milk. 

Bobby’s smile grew. “Mhm.” Hummed in disbelief. 

Junhoe averted his eyes to the tv, caught red handed. “No, it’s- it’s good. I just don’t really-“ and in that perfect timing, an appalling, dark twisted ghost flew right at the screen with the ugliest noise, making Junhoe scream in panic and surprise. 

Bbangdaeng woke up because of his exploding voice, jumping off Bobby tiredly and marching towards her little bed on the other side of the room. 

“-don’t really handle jumpscares well.” Voice breathy, Junhoe finished, letting out a sigh in order to calm down his pulse. 

Bobby paused the movie, turning his body ever so slightly towards Junhoe. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He looked apologetic. “We can watch something else.”

“That… would be great.”

They ended up putting on a comedy, both munching on some chips while commenting on the movie characters’ dumb actions. Junhoe was glad Bobby was also the person to talk during a movie, because he knew he always annoyed the hell out of Donghyuk whenever they’d watch something because of his never ending comments. 

As the movie went on, they laughed harder and after a while Junhoe noticed they both slumped downwards, their necks in an uncomfortable position looking at the tv. Their shoulders and arms were now firmly pressed against each other, the warmth gradually making it harder for Junhoe to focus. 

The main character was about to fall into a lake, which got both of them excited. 

“Turn around!” Junhoe yelled at the girl on the screen. “You’re gonna fall, oh my God!”

“No, stop walking! You’ll fall into the lake!” Bobby yelled as well, both of the boys talking over each other. 

“No, no-“ Junhoe started, both of them whining after she fell, Junhoe hitting his forehead on Bobby’s shoulder. “Oh, man!”

Bobby was chuckling. “They _never_ listen.”

A wave of warmth washed over Junhoe as he realized how good he felt. He was having fun, laughing, he was comfortable at home on his big couch. Bobby was right next to him, laughing at his jokes, making jokes on his own. 

The close proximity didn’t bother Junhoe at all, he actually disliked the idea of getting away from Bobby at the moment. He felt like his limbs were frozen, deciding to stay in that position, lightly leaning his head on Bobby’s shoulder. 

“They never listen.” He repeated after Bobby, his heartbeat fastening as he waited to see if Bobby would react to what he was doing. 

Bobby didn’t, but from that moment on they both quieted down. The movie got distant in Junhoe’s mind, instead thinking about the stable rhythm of Bobby’s breathing. The way his shoulders moved with each inhale and exhale. How warm he felt laying there, calm and content. 

And soon enough, Junhoe’s eyelids got heavy as he struggled to stay awake. He felt something soft press against the top of his head, which he then assumed was Bobby’s cheek. He wondered if Bobby was drifting off too. 

It was probably not the best idea, to practically fall asleep against someone he’d just met earlier that day, but at that moment Junhoe couldn’t care less. He never was the one to think with his head anyway, listening to his gut feeling like a better choice, more fitting. And his gut was telling him that this was just what he needed. 

He glanced to the window and saw it had gotten dark outside, clueless about the time. He knew he shouldn’t fall asleep like this at that moment, but his muscles felt too heavy for him to do anything else besides let his eyelids close. Realizing the room had gotten dark too, the only source of light being the tv, it only made it harder for him, so he gave in. 

Of course, it wouldn’t be Junhoe’s life had he been able to sleep peacefully, so not only two minutes later, the stunning noise made both of the boys sit right up, heartbeats racing. Bobby reached for his phone on the table and picked up. 

“Yeah?” If Junhoe thought Bobby’s voice was husky and low before, his jaw fell open in a cartoon way after he heard Bobby speak after having slept for a while. “Yunhyeong?”

Bobby went through his hair with his fingers, moving it away from his face. “What? No, I’m not home-“

Junhoe watched as Bobby sleepily rubbed his eyes. 

“Why are you in front of my apartment?” His voice quiet, he sounded confused. “Okay, I’ll be there in five minutes- Yes, in five minutes…- Because I’m only two stores under-“ Muffled yelling from Bobby’s phone, “Shut up-“ Bobby started, laughter loud from the person calling. “Shut up or I’m leaving you outside.” Bobby hung up then, putting his phone to the side. 

Then he turned to Junhoe. His eyes were squinty and his face looked puffy. Junhoe thought he was cute. Bobby looked at him so attentively, making him feel vulnerable. “My friend’s waiting for me outside, I should go.” 

“Oh, yeah, no problem.” Junhoe nodded, quickly getting to his feet. 

Bobby followed, grabbing his belongings. Junhoe turned on the light and they both walked over to the door, eyes adjusting to the brightness. 

“Sorry I kept you here for so long, I hope your friend won’t be angry.” Junhoe smiled tiredly, a giddy feeling in his stomach because of the way Bobby was looking at him. It was both sweet, and soft, but also admiring and caring. 

“It’s not your fault. He never told me he’d stop by anyway.” Bobby assured, Junhoe’s lips forming an _o_ and nodding. 

Junhoe thought this would be another awkward silence, already regretting for being so antisocial. 

Bobby pressed his lips into a thin line, moving them from side to side. He took a step forward, getting much closer to Junhoe. “I don’t mean to be creepy,” He said gently. 

“That’s not a good way to start a sentence.” Junhoe smiled, body frozen in spot, afraid he’d break the moment with the slightest movement. 

Bobby chuckled, bringing up his hand and gently tracing a line over Junhoe’s jaw with his fingers. The sensation was tingly, warm. It gave Junhoe goosebumps. 

Bobby’s fingers trailed over Junhoe’s jaw to his cheek, and then to the side until they were softly brushing through his hair. 

Junhoe subconsciously leaned into the touch, bringing his own hand up to tenderly wrap it around Bobby’s wrist, just to make sure he wouldn’t remove it. He looked at the purple haired boy, heart thumping in his chest in expectation. 

Just the slightest touch of Bobby’s hand on his face made Junhoe’s stomach twist, turn upside down. Standing there in front of him, he felt like he could do that forever. 

He saw Bobby bring his other hand up as he put it on Junhoe’s cheek, warm and soft. Junhoe wasn’t cheesy, but he could swear it fit there perfectly. 

He realized how close their faces have gotten, Bobby’s button nose just inches away from his own. “Can I do something?” Bobby asked, the tension making Junhoe want to whine. 

“If you don’t, I’m gonna be very disappointed.” Junhoe’s voice came out as a whisper, the close proximity of them both seeming too precious to be disturbed by any type of noise. He put his hand behind Bobby’s back, pulling them closer. 

Bobby’s lips twitched into a brief smile before he pressed them against Junhoe’s, tender and soft. His thumb brushed against Junhoe’s cheek, other hand threading through his hair. Junhoe felt ecstatic, like his legs were becoming jelly. 

The kiss wasn’t sloppy or desperate, it was just right. Junhoe kissed Bobby’s lips a few more times before Bobby lightly bit his bottom lip, tenderly tugging at it as Junhoe let go of Bobby’s wrist and trailed his hand over Bobby’s shoulder, behind his neck. He let it rest there. 

Once they broke apart, Bobby pressed a playful peck on the tip of Junhoe’s nose, earning him a snort. 

“Hey, I told you it was cute.” He defended himself, putting his hands in the air. 

“Don’t you have a friend waiting for you?” Junhoe was smiling, completely aware of how red his cheeks were. 

“Oh, right.” Bobby snickered, grabbing the doorknob behind him. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll see if I’m busy.” Junhoe smirked playfully. 

“Nice, pick you up in the morning.” Bobby winked and he was out the door, leaving Junhoe frozen in spot. 

He stood there for the next few minutes, trying to wrap his head around the day’s events. That was unsuccessful, since it was still so fresh in his mind, and the feeling of euphoria still hasn’t left his body for him to be able to come to a coherent conclusion.

He cleaned up a bit, his mind constantly replaying the feeling of Bobby’s skin on his own, wondering why he was being such a hormonal teenager and letting these small things make him feel so giddy. 

When he was done he fed Bbangdaeng and laid on his bed, taking his phone. They didn’t even exchange numbers, how much more tragic could they get. 

Not knowing how to get rid of the excited feeling in his stomach, he decided to call Donghyuk. 

“Hey!” His friend greeted cheerfully. 

“‘Sup?” Junhoe asked quietly, getting under his covers. 

He heard another voice in the distance with Donghyuk. “Just watching a movie with Jinhwan. How’d your day go?”

“Similar.” Junhoe smiled, cringing at himself. 

“What?” Donghyuk asked, voice getting higher. 

Junhoe let out a long, dramatic sigh. “Let’s just say I have a hot neighbor who keeps having his orders delivered to my place.”

Donghyuk gasped. “He better not have delivered something else to you.”

“Gross!” Junhoe yelled, disturbing the silence in his room. 

“I’m joking! You didn’t bone, did you?” His friend was getting really nosy. “You have to tell me everything.”

And Junhoe did want to tell him everything, but suddenly he felt extremely tired, washed out. “I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“Junhoe, you haven’t gotten laid in months. Tell me you had condoms.” Donghyuk was pushing it, making Junhoe feel a bit dizzy at the thought of having sex with Bobby.

He shivered. “We didn’t _fuck_ , Dong.”

“Oh, okay, good.” His friend sighed. “Well, not good for your dick, but…”

“Okay, well see you tomorrow, yeah?” Junhoe quickly changed the subject, not really in the mood to talk about his dick activities. 

They said their goodbyes and Junhoe put his phone away, drifting off to sleep soon after that. He hadn’t done too much that day, yet he felt like his limbs were about to fall off.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of loud banging and ringing of the doorbell woke Junhoe up from his slumber, making him let out a loud moan of dislike. 

He rubbed his eyes open, stretching his sleepy limbs and slowly getting up, walking out of his room. 

Bbangdaeng was already right in front of his door, barking once for good morning as she got up on her back legs. Junhoe petted her head. “Hi.” He said, and then walked past to open the door. 

“What.” He grumbled out of habit, eyes settling on a very smiley, very wide awake Bobby. “Oh. My God.” Junhoe’s eyes widened, mind finally waking up and becoming aware of what was happening. 

“Morning.” Bobby’s smile got wider. “Nice hair.” He pinched one strand that was sticking up on Junhoe’s head, straightening it upwards. 

“Shit. I just woke up.” Junhoe frowned, unhappy with his appearance. “I look like a scarecrow and my breath smells like dead fish.”

“That’s attractive.” Bobby joked. “Now come on, get ready.”

Junhoe lifted an eyebrow. “For what?”

“You have to shoot the sunrise, right?” Bobby shrugged, raising his eyebrows in question. 

Junhoe’s nostrils flared at the realization at how early it might be. “Uh… What time is it?”

“Almost five.”

“What.” Junhoe glared at Bobby, then slapped himself across the face and whined. “Are you saying you got up at the crack of dawn on your own will?”

Bobby bit his lip. “I’m an early riser.” He scratched the back of his head. “Come on, now. I also have some coffee, caramel macchiato?”

“Thanks, I need it.” Junhoe’s sleepy face finally cracked into a smile, stepping aside so Bobby could enter. 

Unsure of what they were, unsure of what was about to come from it, from him and Bobby. Unsure of his own decisions, unsure of Bobby’s interests. He didn’t know what he got himself into, but one thing he did know was no guy gets up at the crack of dawn and gets you coffee because he’s just a good person. 

And no guy gets up at the crack of dawn because your lazy ass couldn’t finish your college assignment in time so he wakes you up and offers to go with you. 

No ordinary polite guy makes you feel giddy when he looks at you and doesn’t mind your horrifying bed appearance at five in the morning. 

And the thing he was the most sure of was Junhoe was bound to do _something_ right at one point in his life, and he decided it was going to be this.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have Bobby’s point of view in mind because there’s things that haven’t been mentioned/explained in this part but I don’t know if I should write the Bobby part? let me know pls fkfnfhfh
> 
> I’ll make this into a series just in case i decide to add the second part though! Or maybe a little sequel, who knows!
> 
> I’m really inconsistent and i procrastinate with my writing so i tend to drop half of the stuff i write so i dont promise anything  
>   
> thank u nattie for helping me with the plot when i lost motivation i lov u  
>   
> anyway i hope you all liked this! i like the fluff at the end lolflfj  
>   
> please tell me what you think! love u! ♡


End file.
